CP-0
}} CP-0, more properly known as is the strongest intelligence organization among Cipher Pol, according to Nico Robin. They first appeared on Dressrosa near the bridge to Green Bit. Members Description So far eight members have been shown. The first to be introduced were each wearing white suits with dark ties and tribal masks. They appear abnormally tall, towering over the ordinary citizens of Dressrosa. The shortest one wears a white bowler hat, a dark purple and blue polka dotted scarf, a white long coat, and what looks like a dark blue, light yellow-gold, red award ribbon on his blazer. He wears his tie loosely. He has a flat face with a thin mustache and beard, a scar under his light-colored right eye, and markings under his pure black left eye. What appears to be a mask seems more likely to be white make-up, as his mouth was moving while he addressed the people. The one of middle height wears a vertically striped red and white hat and a white coat with a frilly rim. His mask has a light yellow flowery beard, a thin dark blue smile, all white-colored eyes, and two blue vertical lines going down the right side. The tallest one has a brush-like, slightly muted, periwinkle blue-colored beard. He wears a white long robe and a white beaded necklace with a light blue bead in the middle. His mask is a dark red angry looking with thick and almost dreadlock-like, flat pure black-colored hair. The remaining known members are Rob Lucci, his pet Hattori, Spandam, and Stussy. Overview CP-0 is the strongest of all Cipher Pol units, even surpassing the assassination specialists of CP9. It is said that nothing good can come from this group's presence as stated by Robin. They work directly under the command of the World Nobles. According to Dragon, their power has been growing in recent years. History Dressrosa Arc When word of Doflamingo's supposed abdication of his throne and Shichibukai position reached the citizens of Dressrosa, Doflamingo called CP-0 to come and clear up the confusion. When they arrived, they told the people that the article printed in the newspaper was a mistake. They went on to explain that a new, amended report would be released at 3 p.m. that day. Finally, they asked the citizens to not discuss the rumors until the truth was released and to conduct usual activities as if nothing had happened. Sometime after Trafalgar Law and the Straw Hats arrived at Dressrosa, the three agents walked by a northeastern café where they were seen by Law, Usopp, Robin, and Caesar Clown. Doflamingo revealed to Law that he was granted authority to command CP-0 because he holds secret information about Mariejois' "national treasure", which will shake the world if its existence is revealed to the public. After Doflamingo's defeat, Sabo stated that CP-0 was returning to Dressrosa and they were after the revolutionaries. Spandam, Rob Lucci, and Hattori arrived there days later. They received a message telling them that all weapons from the underground port were taken. They suspect the Revolutionary Army to be behind the incident. Whole Cake Island Arc Stussy went undercover as one of the emperors of the Underworld and attended the wedding ceremony for one of the daughters of Charlotte Linlin. When Du Feld attempted to steal the Tamatebako, Stussy confronted him and questioned him of his intentions. Surprised by her sudden appearance, he fell down to where the Tamatebako had fallen to earlier. As he was about to open the chest, Stussy shot him down with a Tobu Shigan. Stussy stated that the World Government would have better use of the item before telling an eavesdropping Morgans to fabricate a story with Du Feld as the culprit of its theft. Morgans begrudgingly complied but demanded to see the contents of the Tamatebako first as she agreed but Du Feld's unconscious body knocked over the chest, sending it to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau. The Tamatebako was revealed to hold a bomb and its crash caused it to detonate and the explosion caused the Whole Cake Chateau to collapse. Trivia *The "Aigis" in "Cipher Pol Aigis Zero" may be derived from the Aegis, a mythological shield associated with Zeus and Athena shown as a short goatskin cloak. Athena's aegis is usually shown with a border of snakes and with the head of Medusa in the center. It is more an emblem of protection and power than an actual military shield. *The man that Rob Lucci was talking to on the Den Den Mushi after the conclusion of the events in Dressrosa spoke with the same style of speech as Kaku, potentially hinting that Kaku is in CP-0. In the anime, he not only has Kaku's voice actor, but is clearly visible in silhouette, though these additions are non-canon. References Site Navigation es:CP-AIGIS0 it:CP-AIGIS0 fr:CP-AIGIS0 id:CP-0 Category:Cipher Pol